


JtK Fanfiction: I want my brother back

by kazaki



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu will do everything to get his brother back to his old self again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JtK Fanfiction: I want my brother back

A Japanese guy was sipping black coffee in a coffee shop that day. Suddenly, a brown-haired guy enters the scene, sitting next to him. He orders cappuccino.

"Excuse me," the brown-haired said to the Japanese. "Do you happen to be a member of the infamous CCB?"

The Japanese guy turned to the brown-haired and said, "Why yes. My name is Hibiki Kurobu. But you can call me Broken. H-how did you know I'm part of CCB?"

"Some friend told me about your group, how you are able to do those reality-manipulating magic called data hack, or something like that."

"Whoa whoa…that's not magic. It's actually programming. Sort of a scientific way of manipulating time-space stuff…kind of complicated."

"Oh I see." The brown-haired guy said. "But first I want to introduce myself. My name is Liu."

Broken shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Liu. So…what exactly do you want to do?"

Liu looks down with a big sigh and then says "Well…it's my brother. He turned insane after an accident and murdered so many people. He became a killing machine who is pretty much unstoppable. So…is it possible for you guys to…you know…reset his memories so that he won't remember anything from after the accident?"

Broken thought for a moment. "Well, it is possible. However, you know that memory alteration has no permanent effects. And it also depends on how strong the will of the erased memories are."

Liu seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"In data hack and memory alteration, sealing a person's memory is like painting a fence. When the paint cracks over time, the true surface of the fence is revealed, depending on how strong the rain is. The same is true for memories. But that doesn't mean it won't work. It will work."

"How?" Asked Liu. 

"We'll be using data hack, and for that, we need the help of our senior, Muji Noritaka, a.k.a. Null." 

Just as the two were going outside of the coffee shop, Broken notices something unusual in Liu. It's like he has a weird aura for a normal person.

Liu seemed to notice how Broken looked at him.

"Say, aren't you the ghost of that guy who was brutally murdered and put in a sack?"

Broken froze in amazement. "H-how did you know about me?"

"It's simple." Liu then touches Broken's shoulders and reveals his true self. His head was covered in blood and he has stabs on his heat. He had a cold pale skin.

"I am one of you."

"I knew it…" said Broken. 

"In fact, it was my brother who killed me."

"S-say what?"

Liu let go of Broken and he changed back to a normal human form. They left the coffee shop towards the CCB headquarters in America. 

Broken opened the door and the bell rang.

"Yeah, what is it?" said a tall black-haired guy working his way in his laptop.

"Hey, Null. I have a client for you." Said Broken.

Null looked at Liu. "You're a Zeryte, right?"

Liu nodded.

Broken thought. "Hey, how did he know what a Zeryte means?"

"Dude, he's been researching, obviously." Said Null. "Anyway, what is your name and what do you want?"

"My name is Liu and I want you guys to alter my insane brother's memories, so he becomes no longer dangerous and we can live our lives normally, even if it's all a lie. I just want my brother back."

"Oh I see." Said Null. "We'll work that out…"

On that night, Liu was walking their neighborhood streets when a white figure passed by. It was his brother Jeff, with messed-up black hair, a white hoodie, and black pants. His eyelids were burnt dark and his mouth was carved with a wide, bloody smile. He carried a knife in his right hand. 

Just as Jeff was going into the corner, Liu blocked his way.

"Jeff…my brother…"

Jeff was surprised. "Liu! I-I told you to go to sleep! Get outta my way!" he said in a psychotic and angry tone.

Liu stood in front of his brother with sad, dark eyes. Blood was dripping from his face and his heart. Tears were mixed with the blood that fell from his eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy. It's not bedtime yet." Liu said.

Jeff charged towards his brother with a knife. "Why? Why won't you go to sleep why won't you—"

But Liu held his head, and a glowing light came from his body.

"Now." He whispered.

Broken was around the corner and mentally transferred a bunch of data towards Liu, in which Liu transferred to Jeff's mind. Jeff screamed in pain as if he is electrocuted. He then collapses to the ground.

A few minutes later, Jeff regains consciousness.

"W-where am I…what happened…Liu!"

Liu smiled at his brother, whose appearance returned back to before he had an accident. He now had brown hair and his face was back to normal. He didn't remember anything. 

"You passed out after Randy and the boys knocked you down. Then they were sent to JDC because some kids proved that they were the ones who started the fight, and I was set free. I was carrying you home."

Liu saw the innocent smile on Jeff's face. Something he had always wanted to see for a long time. 

Their parents, who (in reality) were also killed by Jeff, set up the house and pretended that nothing happened. Jeff and Liu lived a normal life as the days passed. Not even the neighbors, kids, school staff and police remember anything. It was all like a dream. But Jeff and Liu's happiness seemed everlasting. Liu wished the dream could last forever and Jeff would no longer remember his insane self.

But as the days went on, Jeff started to feel something weird. Liu would always keep him away from street fights and run away. Their mother, who used to be bossy at times, is now kind of anxious and full of fear. The children they meet at school don't seem real. 

And then there was this intense feeling within Jeff that he couldn't understand.

One night, Jeff couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. He looked out a window and saw a young girl, surrounded by a bunch of thugs. The intense feeling in his heart started to burn. It's like some hidden part of his brain and heart seems to start cracking up. He's starting to sweat and shake in fear. He wanted to save that girl but doesn't understand why his brother Liu keeps him from doing things like that. 

"This is my chance." He thought.

Jeff jumped off the window, quietly. He rushed to the thugs and beat them one by one. One of them gets a heavy beating from Jeff, and the rest ran away in fear. There was much blood on the scene, and the young girl seemed terrified. 

Liu, who woke up and got a weird feeling, went outside to check out the noise. He was extremely shocked of what he saw. Quickly, he ran towards his brother and stopped him from further hurting one of the thugs. He also told the young girl to run somewhere safe.

"Jeff! How many times do I have to tell you not to get involved in street fights? It's dangerous!"

Jeff just stood there, with blood on his hands. His feet were shaking. He was confused. The whole world seemed upside down. 

"Brother…what are you trying to hide from me?" He said, clenching his fist. "Why is mother acting so weird? Why are the school kids acting weird? Tell me!" He turns around and looks at his brother's face. Liu was about to cry, but he stood strong.

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt. If you want…you can kill me too…"

Jeff was crying. He didn't understand what was going on. He ran away as far as he could. Liu couldn't stop him.

'I should stop him!' Liu thought. 'I'm not just letting my 50 bucks go to waste! And most of all…I want my brother back!'

Liu's eyes darkened, and then glowed from blue to red. He ran as fast as he could, with a speed exceeding the wind itself. 

He found his brother Jeff sitting alone on a rock in the middle of a forest that night. He was all alone. Liu noticed that Jeff's hair started turning back to black, and his skin became pale white again. 

"Liu…how could you lie to me…" Jeff said in a grumbled, demented voice.

At this point, Liu knew that Jeff's memories had been already set free. The seal was over. His 50 bucks worth of data hack memory manipulation went to waste. Jeff's insane memories were just too strong.

Jeff pointed a knife towards his brother. He shed tears of insanity, as well as guilt and sadness. 

"Don't you see, Liu? This is me."

Liu was confused. "W-what do you mean? That's not you! You're insane! You became that way because of the accident! And I…"

But Jeff stared at his brother with longing, deep eyes. 

"You can't change me. This insane Jeff...is a part of me. I'm sorry, Liu."

Liu fell deaf upon hearing those words.

"I became like this because…because of this stupid world! Mom was always bossy about things and dad usually didn't care about us. They would always fight and that confused me a lot! And you…you always protected me whenever we had fights with neighborhood kids. You were always the one who took the blame on you and hurt yourself. I felt so helpless. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill everyone…you're all insane…you're all driving me crazy…you're all—"

Jeff gets interrupted when Liu punches him in the face. There was blood on his eyes, mixed with his tears.

"I'm sorry too, Jeff. I guess I wasn't a very good role model for you, huh?" Liu said.

Jeff started crying a lot. His heart ached so much he couldn't take it anymore. "I…I didn't mean to kill everyone…I just…I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Suddenly, Liu embraced him. The wind blew gently as a moment of silence came their way.

"Ssshh. Listen Jeff. Listen to the wind." Liu said.

Jeff's heart begins to calm down, as his tears rode the wind. 

"They say that all of us have the ability to affect and manifest our emotions into our surroundings. Right now, I feel the wind having a gentle and lighter feel, as if all of the frustrations and insanity have worn out. Don't you think so, Jeff?"

"Liu…" Jeff wiped his eyes full of tears and blood.

Liu then let go of Jeff. "I'm really sorry Liu…I couldn't control myself. I…"

To Jeff's surprise, Liu grabs Jeff's knife and aims it at him. Liu laughs in a dark tone.

"You didn't realize what's going on, now do you Jeff?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Liu looked at his brother with serious eyes. "Jeff, you are alive. But I am already dead. You get what I'm saying?"

Jeff thought for a moment and then realized something. 'Oh crap! He's going to send me to hell? No way…no way!'

And at that moment, Liu charged the knife towards Jeff.

But it only cut some of Jeff's hair. Liu didn't really aim at him.

"Jeffrey…my brother. You know I can't let you have all the fun on your own."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Jeff.

"You are a killer, Jeff. You kill people for your own amusement. And I won't let you do that alone. I'm coming with you wherever you go." Said Liu.

Jeff felt awkward with those words. "But Liu…y-you don't have to do that. I mean…you're a good guy, remember? Or have you gotten insane too? What are you thinking?"

Liu just smiled at his brother and said, "Didn't I tell you? I'm dead, but you're still alive. If you get killed by someone, I would feel bad for not being able to protect you. I am your brother after all."

Jeff again shed tears, but this time, it was tears of joy.

Liu offered his hand. "What do you say, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled at his brother, shook his hand and said "All right, brother. Let's do this thing!"

Meanwhile, the young girl (whom Jeff and Liu saved earlier) was walking home, when two more thugs blocked her way. She trembled in fear.

Just then, two teenage guys grabbed the thugs. It was Jeff and his brother, Liu.

"Why hello there, Keith." Said Jeff.  
"Long time no see, Troy." Said Liu.

Both the brothers trashed and killed the two thugs. Afterwards, Liu transformed back to his human form. He also gave Jeff the ability to transform back to his pre-accident form (which came along with Broken and Null's data hack service). 

"Are you okay, little girl?" Jeff offered his hand to the young girl, who was slightly confused.

"H-hey! You're the one who helped me earlier, thanks a lot! But…would you mind explaining everything?"

And so the brothers explained what happened.

Later on, at CCB HQ America, Null just came back from a trip and Broken was sitting in front of his laptop. 

"Looks like Liu's mission succeeded, huh?" Null said. 

"Yup. And I'm happy for those two." Said Broken. "Although…I might have to prepare myself."

Null raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? Why is that?"

Broken was reading an online news article that had the headline: "Jeff Is Killer No More: Teenager Rescues Young Girl from Delinquents". He looks at Jeff's face.

"I might have competition with this Jeff guy. He's good."

THE END


End file.
